


don't worry babe, I was trained to give mouth-to-mouth

by Hors_Doeuvres



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Non-criminal Luthor family, Nurse Kara, Romance, SuperCorp, Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hors_Doeuvres/pseuds/Hors_Doeuvres
Summary: Her eyes were the first thing Kara noticed. Wide and alert— they were startlingly green with flecks of pure, unadulterated gold. Her hair was as black as Mongolian ink, pulled back tightly into a high ponytail, and her lips were full, exquisitely sculpted by the skilled and careful hands of nature.--Nurse Kara Danvers and Scientist Lena Luthor- cooked up by a mind driven mad by the SuperCorp feels.AU. Multi-chapter. Lots of fluff and maybe some angst driven by CW never making this perfect ship canon. Enjoy!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 74
Kudos: 226





	1. take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Supergirl-- if I did, it would be SuperGay and SuperCorp all the way.

_ “God,  _ I am so fucking ready to go home,” Kara, a tired, blonde-haired 28 year old woman groaned in pure wistful agony as she blinked impatiently at the watch on her wrist, willing time to just. Move. Faster. 

It was her third night at work, and she was exhausted. The string of shifts had been unkind, and she was ready to curse the day she even considered going into nursing.  _ Why  _ did she even go for this career? And  _ how  _ did she even stay in it for 6 solid years? 

Because it definitely wasn’t because it  _ easy— _

“You and me both,” her best friend, Anna, suddenly muttered under her breath, her own face twisted into a look of solid exhaustion, not an uncommon feeling and expression in the Medical Intensive Care Unit of the McGrath-Benoist hospital, their current level of hell. 

And shit, was it a tiring night. And a long one too. It was already 5:32 AM and they were finally just taking their first break of the night—after having brought a patient back from the dead, plying him with a mix of chest compressions, medications, and intubating and ventilating— the result of an unexpected and sudden downward decline.

And it started with the patient begging for food, and his family sneaking him fried chicken, causing him to choke, aspirate, and quickly turn blue and lose his pulse. And as awful as it sounded, it was not  _ the  _ worse reason Kara had ever heard for a respiratory and cardiac arrest. 

Just the third.

“Do you think they’d notice if I just… slipped out?” Anna quietly asked with sincere curiosity in her voice, like she honestly hoped it was a valid option. Kara couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out her lips. 

_ “God,”  _ she said, shaking her head. “How I wish we could sneak out. But J’onn would definitely have our heads. And somehow get our decapitated bodies to still take patients.”

Anna snorted, her dark eyes droopy with exhaustion. “Facts. I swear that man acts like he’s still running drills in the military. Though he is pretty lenient on you when you’re charge compared to us peasants.”

Kara turned to look at her friend’s face, taking in her smooth dark skin and perfectly set hair— making her wonder exactly what kind of product she used — and poked her right in the temple. 

_ “Ow,”  _ Anna gasped in indignation as she turned to glare at the other woman. “What was that for?”

Kara chuckled and replied, “he’s more lenient on me because I speak his language and get things done.  _ And  _ he hasn’t caught me falling asleep in front of the monitor.”

“That was  _ one time!” _ Anna hissed as she threw her hands up. “Besides, I was on break then! Not my fault that he didn’t know that.” 

“Still,” Kara countered, a smug look on her face. “You shouldn’t have done that in front of your station. You should have gone to the break room.”

Anna’s nose crinkled in annoyance as she waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. “ _ C’est la vie,”  _ she said as a harsh and loud ringing suddenly started. 

_ “Shit,”  _ Kara then muttered as the PA system crackled to life and the announcer gravely stated, “Code Blue in 3110. Code Blue in 3110.” 

“I fucking _ hate  _ fried chicken.”

—

One hour and fifteen minutes later, the dayshift nurses were starting to trickle in, and Kara was— once again— checking on Mr. Bonnet, the fried chicken patient, who was finally somewhat stabilized. 

_ — _

_ Yeah,  _ Kara thought to herself as she followed the multiple lines and cords connected to Mr. Bonnet to ensure that everything was where it should be,  _ he might be on multiple medications to keep his blood pressure up and his heart beating. And he might be breathing just because of the ventilator (the breathing machine) now— but he was… uhm, stable, as they say in the field. _

Just… stable.

She checked the time on her watch,  _ 0642,  _ and glanced at the vital signs monitor one more time. His blood pressure was finally no longer in the depths of death, thankfully, but she worried about how long that would last. 

He was old, 72, and had a slew of chronic conditions that were comorbidities that made his prognosis much more… dire. And his family was adamant that he be treated aggressively.  _ Very aggressively.  _

Kara ran her gaze over the patient, taking in his pale skin, his mouth that was held open by the endotracheal tube (the breathing tube), and his thin neck, where a central line was placed to administer medication through his jugular vein to the superior vena cava, allowing faster and more effective dissemination. 

_ He must be suff— _

“He must be suffering,” a voice suddenly said, distracting Kara from her verbatim thoughts. She turned, quickly, to the source of the sound and tried not to gasp. Or gape. Or both, truly not expecting what what her eyes landed on. 

An angel— or a goddess. Or more. A breathtakingly, exceptionally beautiful, beautiful—  _ god, had she already said beautiful?—  _ woman. 

And her eyes.

Her eyes were the first thing Kara noticed. Wide and alert— they were startlingly green with flecks of pure, unadulterated gold. Her hair was as black as Mongolian ink, pulled back tightly into a high ponytail, and her lips were full, exquisitely sculpted by the skilled and careful hands of nature. 

Her features were very delicate. But also so striking. Her neck was long and her cheekbones were high, angled so sharply that Kara felt like if she slapped her, she would just be cutting her own hand. 

And her eyes. 

_ Again,  _ her eyes. 

It’s like Kara couldn’t just dismiss them. They held such a focused gaze that seemed both so direct yet unreadable. And she couldn’t help but swallow thickly as she stayed under the weight of that gaze. 

“Uhm,” Kara mustered as eloquently as she could, her brain cells that weren’t focused on memorizing the shape of this woman’s face trying to string together words, or at the very least least, letters. Syllables.  _ Something!  _

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to surprise you,” the woman said and Kara felt her brain cells give up again because  _ fuck—  _ that voice! That sophisticated lilt to her voice, the way she rolled her  _ R— _ did inexplicable things to the circuitry in Kara’s brain.

_ Come on, Kara, come on,  _ she mentally pushed herself.  _ You save lives on the nightly! You can manage a sentence— a word, an anythi—  _ “yes.” There. Something. But god, what she said didn’t even make sense!

Clearing her throat, Kara raised a hand, as if to ask for a second, and then carefully said, “no, no. You’re fine.” 

_ More than fine, matter-of-fact—  _

_ Oh shit. Stop. Please stop.  _

“I mean, you’re okay. Not that you’re not fine. You are. It’s just that you’re okay too, if that’s okay. And I am so just— just ignore me, maybe? I had a really long night last night, and I’m kind of delirious,” Kara could feel her face burning at the word vomit that poured out of her mouth.  _ Seriously?  _ Was this really the best she could do? Way to freak somebody out. 

Kara fought the need to call a code, even though she felt like her heart  _ was  _ skipping beats— vibrating incoherently inside her chest as the divine creature in front of her smiled in gentle amusement. 

_ Wow. Lips— holy cow— those lips— _

“I can understand that,” the woman said, gesturing meaningfully around the room with her right hand, “I’ve heard that last night was quite an event.”

Kara’s eyes followed the movement, taking in her slender fingers and wrist. Perfectly shaped, perfectly tapered— they looked like they were made to play the piano. Skilled. Dexterous. 

_ Bellissima!  _

Her mouth was so dry now. But Kara struggled through and said, “yes. It was,” a pause, it was then she realized that this beautiful— gorgeous—  _ divine  _ being had no ID on or a white coat or scrubs or anything that would have identified her as a hospital employee. 

A visitor? It was quiet time until  _ 0800 _ . Kara’s brows furrowed slightly; as gorgeous as this woman was, she still shouldn’t be allowed free access into patient rooms without a valid reason for doing so…

Kara took in a deep breath and tried to regain her professional composure. She hadn’t been a nurse and charge for this long for no reason: no matter what, the patient came first. Even in the presence of celestial beings whose skin looked like moonshine incarnate.

“By the way, I am Kara,” she started, not wanting to be rude. “Kara Danvers. And may I ask who you are? Are you with cardiology?” She then asked, eyes sneakily— or at least, she hoped it was sneakily— tracing the other woman’s slender form. She had on a stylishly tailored suit, in the color of dark red wine, and a printed white blouse underneath. The top two buttons were open, showing off an expanse of milky-white skin and defined collarbones.

Kara knew she could trace every line of muscle, name it, and still not be able to comprehend how absolute perfection was created. 

“Lena,” the other woman replied, red-painted lips curling into a charismatic smile. “I work with LuthorCorp as the new head of Research and Development. I’m here to see our new ventilators in action.” 

Kara blinked, glanced at the vent with the large **_LUTHORCORP_** logo on it, and directed her gaze back to the other woman. The LuthorCorp representatives she had seen before were never— _like this._ Like _that—_ like a Greek goddess descending on Earth to grace mortals with her effervescent presence. She would know. She’d remember. 

“Ah, yes, of course! LuthorCorp. The new ventilators are good, great. Very user friendly, I think,” Kara offered with a bright smile that greatly contrasted her tired look from earlier. “Most of the respiratory therapists seem to be adjusting well to them. And I have learned a few things myself. I think the only thing I’ve noticed is that though they are meant to be portable as well, to make transport easier, the weight seems to mostly be in the middle and top instead of the base which makes it kind of difficult to maneuver during an emergency. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve seen Jennifer almost topple it over…”

Kara suddenly stopped talking, a bright red flush taking over her cheeks. “I’m sorry— I didn’t mean to just say that. The vent is very good— just—”

“No, no,” Lena said, stepping forward and placing a reassuring hand on Kara’s arm, which only made her cheeks even hotter. “I’m glad you told me that. I had noticed that mobility flaw when I was reviewing the designs and was worried about it. It seems like I was right to do so.” 

Kara’s gaze were firmly planted on Lena’s lips as she spoke, so closely, so expertly. She had always been a sucker for smart women, and here was a true scientist (or so she assumed). And her hand. Her hand on her bicep. 

_ Fuck. _

“Ye-yeah,” Kara said as she blinked her eyes, trying to re-focus her view to include more than just  _ that  _ mouth. “Mobility flaw. Yes. I noticed what you noticed. Great at noticing. Very. But yes, a good vent. Very responsive and efficient to the waveform of patient inspiration and expiration. It analyzes a spontaneous breath by the patient quite frequently, right? At least a hundred times per second?” 

Lena blinked at her, as if surprised, and then smiled even more widely. “Why yes,” she enthused, “it  _ is  _ very attentive to the waveform patterns of the patient’s respirations, and it is  _ very _ effective at detecting asynchronies and avoiding them. I designed the patient effort detection and response algorithms myself, integrating it into the core hardware so that there would be no more need for extra pieces.” 

_ Wow. _

_ “Wow,”  _ Kara softly breathed out, very impressed. “I’m very impressed.” She said, as she was— she was very impressed. Awed, actually. And well, the hand still on her arm didn’t hurt. “That must have taken a lot of work. Wow. You are  _ amazing!”  _

A muted but noticeable pinkness tinged Lena’s cheek, making Kara freak out just the slightest bit inside— _ ohmigosh. Ohmigod. Didshejustfuckingblush??! Asgkdkauskkau—  _

“Thank you,” Lena said, her head tilting downwards a bit, as if ducking her head in bashful embarrassment. “It was my only contribution to the new vents though, which makes me wish that I had seen the full design earlier so that we wouldn’t be having this problem now.”

She raised her head back up, directing her verdant gaze at Kara, and, seeming to realize how her hand was still on the blonde’s arm, quickly took it back— making Kara sigh internally. 

“I will definitely work on a solution to that problem,” Lena promised, firmly, making Kara’s mouth dry just a bit again. “And if there’s anything else you might notice— whether good or bad— you should let me know. I will be here for a couple more weeks since I will also be assessing our other products in action—”

And then a loud beeping started. 

Kara immediately turned around and saw that one of the the IV medication pumps was where it was coming from.  _ Shit. Thank god it wasn’t the monitor.  _

Taking in a breath of relief, Kara turned back to Lena with a smile and said, “I’d be happy to. Besides, maybe you can tell more about these things because I’m very interested in knowing about the equipment we work with— since I believe it’s a good way to gain maximum efficiency and effectivity for patient care.” 

Lena then looked at her, a curious and intrigued look on her face. It seemed like she wasn’t used to being engaged in conversation with hospital staff or— people not in her field showing interest in her work— or maybe Kara was just imagining things. 

Yeah. Maybe Kara was just imagining things. So she shyly averted her gaze and moved over to the IV pump to stop the beeping and reset the necessary parameters. “But I’m sure you’d be busy— but yes, I will let you know if there is anything else.”

It took a second or two. And then Lena finally spoke again. In  _ that  _ voice that sent a sliver of electricity down Kara’s spine. “I am sure I can make the time… I think we can learn quite a lot from each other indeed.”

And god, Kara wondered if she could really learn anything at all with how Lena’s smile seemed to overload all the neurons in her brain…

  
  
  
  



	2. anything for the gay team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and the kudos! It warms my heart whenever I get a notification for this story, and it keeps me writing too-- so here's a new chapter just for all of you. Enjoy!

_anything for the gay team_

“Are you okay?”

Kara looked up from the computer screen in front of her and, after blinking a couple of times, directed her gaze towards Anna who was studying her with a concerned expression etched on her face.

“What?” Kara asked, a bit surprised. “I am okay. Just finishing up the last bit of documentation on 3110. Why?”

“Well…” Anna started as she leaned forward and casually handed Kara a paper towel. “You’ve kind of just been staring blankly at that screen for the past six minutes— and you kind of… drooled a bit.”

_Oh shit._

_“Oh shit,”_ Kara groaned as she immediately reached up and wiped both sides of her mouth, discovering a trail of wetness there that made her cringe. “I just— I got distracted.”

The blonde nurse felt her cheeks start to heat up immediately at the admission, making Anna look at her with a growing realization and a sly, little smirk. “Ah. Let me guess, still thinking about— how did you phrase it— _the paragon of beauty, damn, I’d marry her and divorce her, just so I can marry her agai— ”_

_“Oh god, shuut up!”_ Kara hissed as she glanced around, hoping that nobody heard them. Thankfully, it was just after morning report so the unit was bustling with activity and noises, the _beeps_ and _dings_ and _rings_ of all the machines. “I was not thinking about her.”

_Lie._

She was. She was thinking about Lena. Beautiful Lena. Brilliant Lena. Eye-catching Lena with the red-painted lips, perfect hands, and hypnotizing green eyes…

_God. She was doomed._

_“_ I was thinking about food because I’m hungry. And how much I’m going to love diving into my bed,” she reasoned, two valid points since, yes, she _loved_ food and yes, like most nightshift workers, sleep was life for her.

“Ahuh,” Anna said with a knowing look. “What you had on your thirsty little face was not your typical ‘ _hmm, food’_ look, but okay. Deny it all you want, little _lovebug._ ”

Kara’s nose crinkled a bit at the term. Also, thirsty? Her? _Pa-shaw._ She was straight up dehydrated and would happily drink Lena like a sexy glass of water if she cou— _gah, stop._

_Controool yourseeeelf._

Her cheeks were burning harder at the thoughts jumbling around in her mind, but Kara knew that if she kept deflecting, Anna would just tease her mercilessly. So, she did what she had to do.

“... anyway, do you want to hear about her mind-shattering smile again? Or maybe how she was _definitely_ checking out my bicep when she was touching my arm?”

She waxed lyrical and began to enthusiastically rave about Lena— the _Lena._ Beautiful Lena. Brilliant Lena. The transcendent goddess Lena who had eyes like storms, drawing you in with the inevitability of its gaze.

Anna made a face, knowing she was beaten. She couldn’t tease Kara when she was already shamelessly gushing about the woman. “Sure,” she then said with a resigned but teasing smile. “But can you do it in the cafeteria? I’m done, and I’m really hungry now too.”

Kara grinned at her victory and, finally logging out of the computer, graciously responded, “happily.”

—

Kara pierced the last piece of syrup-saturated pancake on her plate and ate it with great gusto. The cafeteria might have bland-tasting, low-sodium food most of the time, but their pancakes were always on point: fluffy, light, and so delicious!

“Mmhmm, _soo good,”_ she praised around the food as Anna’s face scrunched into a look that was mildly disturbed.

“God,” the darker woman said, “you eat like a _beast_. I don’t know how you are not as big as a house with how much food you stuff yourself with.”

Kara swallowed, took a drink from her cup of whole milk ( _Napoleon Dynamite_ had it right, she could drink whole if she wanted to), and then stuck her tongue out at her friend.

“I can’t help that I have a fast metabolism,” she hedged, “I have to eat a lot or else, god forbid, I’d starve and just waste away. Besides, you hate hearing me complain— all night long— that I am hungry. So I _have_ to keep eating.”

Anna raised a teasing brow at her and countered, “at least do it like a civilized person… Lena might see you shovelling food into that cavern you call a mouth and not like messy eaters.”

Kara quickly sat up straighter and looked around, as if the heart-achingly gorgeous woman herself would suddenly show up and, as Anna pointed out, see the blonde eagerly devouring her food.

“Ugh,” Kara muttered, throwing dagger-like glares at her best friend who had gone back to _innocently_ eating her own breakfast— or dinner or whatever— of scrambled eggs and slices of wheat toast. “You might think you got me. But I don’t think she’s the type to harshly judge a person for their healthy appetite.”

“The healthy appetite of a crocodile and all its grace in eating too,” Anna shot back, a pleased smirk curling her lips.

Kara was about to respond with a great— _of course it would be great_ — comeback of her own when her phone suddenly started ringing.

Shooting another glare at Anna for good measure, Kara picked up her phone to answer the call and, instinctively, said, “Danvers. MICU.” _Fuck, a slip of the tongue._ Wincing a bit at how she answered her personal phone, she instantly added, “sorry, hey it’s Kara.”

“Danvers,” the firm and familiar voice said over the phone, making Kara wince again as she pulled back a bit to see the name on the screen of her phone: _Cat Grant._ Shit. Why was the BAHB (the Boss Ass Head Bitch) calling her? Especially at this time of day?

Swallowing thickly, she carefully responded as she quickly signed the letters _CNO_ to Anna. The Chief Nursing Officer. “Hello, yes. Miss Grant. How may I help you?”

Anna blanched a bit as she put down her own utensils. They didn’t really dislike the CNO per se, there was just a general knowledge that the CNOs, CFOs, and CEOs rarely called hospital staff out of nowhere. And even more rarely was it ever good. And well, the CNO did have a reputation for being a bit of a… BAHB.

Not that Kara had a problem with her. Kara rarely had a problem with anyone—

“I have seen from your schedule that you are not going to be working for the rest of the week,” Cat stated, as if systematically taking away whatever excuse Kara may have for what it was she was calling about.

“Yes,” Kara said, though Cat had already started talking again, as if she didn’t need a confirmation. “And I see that it was just done because of your schedule block and not because of a vacation request. So, I am assuming you will be having free time this week—”

“Yes, but—”

“Kara Danvers. I have chosen you specifically, out of _many_ of our other nurses, because you are driven, hard-working, and one of the best we have. This is an opportunity for growth, a chance to gain continuing education credits, and, of course, to get incentive pay, since you will be in over-time— but enough about that—”

“Miss Grant—” Kara tried to cut in, a growing look of frustration on her face.

“LuthorCorp has asked for a nursing representative to meet with their head of Research and Development to get a more comprehensive understanding of their technology being applied in a real-life setting,” Cat Grant plowed on, a smug tone in her voice, as if she was the one who made it all happen. “Brilliant woman that you are, miss Danvers, I am sure you are aware of how influential and progressive a company LuthorCorp is and how it would do well to… meet their request with a highly capable representative…”

Kara’s brain was fried. It was sautéed. It was boiled. Baked. And broiled. She was hallucinating, this wasn’t real. She was delirious— from lack of sleep and too much syrup. She was dreaming. She was— she was going to be the nursing representative to the LuthorCorp’s head of Research and Development. She was going to be the nursing representative to _Lena._ Shewasgoingtobethenursingrepresentativeto _Lena._

_ShesgonannurserepresenttheLena._

_Oh my fucking god—_

“Yes! Yes!” Kara suddenly blurted out, making Anna start and look at her with wide, surprised eyes. And for a moment, it was dead silent on the other line.

“Hello?” Kara asked, wondering if the call had ended.

“... yes, I am very glad for the enthusiasm miss Danvers,” Cat Grant’s tone was a bit more muted this time, as if she did not expect an easy surrender. Then again, she did seem quite prepared to talk and firmly yet diplomatically coerce Kara into this infringement of her free time, not that it would be an infringement, since you _you know— Lena._

Kara could already feel a goofy smile plastering itself on her face. “Yes, of course, anything for the team,” she said, trying to keep her bubbling excitement out of her voice— and _failing miserably_. Anna’s look of surprise was starting to change into a look of apprehension and Kara couldn’t wait to tell her what she had just so very willingly and eagerly gotten roped into.

“Yes, indeed,” Cat Grant affirmed, as if finally getting where Kara was coming from. Miss Danvers always was a team player and a great nurse, which is why she had gotten multiple nursing awards and recognitions during her three year stretch in the McGrath-Benoist hospital. MVP nurse. Daisy awards. Etc, etc.

“I am sure you will have to sleep today but that is good because the head of LuthorCorp R&D requested to have the meetings done during night shift anyway as there will be less traffic.”

— that was logical, Kara thought, but also— _Lena requested night shift. She knew Kara worked night shift—_

_Oh god. Stop._

“Yes, understandable,” Kara said, nodding as if the other woman could see her through the phone. “When will I be meeting her?”

If Cat Grant noticed that Kara had used the correct pronoun, she didn’t mention it and promptly replied, “at the front lobby at _1930_ tonight. And don’t forget to fill out a TACS form for your hours, or clock in and out. But only on duty. In case of outside interaction, please remember that non-research related socializing should not be put on the clock. Thank you miss Danvers. I will call you again soon for an update. Have a good night.”

And the call was ended.

And Anna was looking at her with expectant eyes and Kara was beaming widely and just _bursting_ inside—

“You would not _believe_ what I have to tell you!”

—

_0810_

_Kara Danvers: ALEX_

_Kara Danvers: Are you at work?_

_Kara Danvers: I died. Literally. Died so hard, I need an autopsy._

_Kara Danvers: I met this super, super, super beautiful, smart, attractive, sexy, beautiful, perfect woman._

_Kara Danvers: I think she might be GAY to9!_

_*too_

_Altimate Sis: *typing…*_

_You can’t hit on patients Kara ;p_

_Kara Danvers: shuuut up. She’s not a patient. She works with LuthorCorp Research and Development AND_

_Wait for it._

_I get to work with her throughout her whole stay here!!! I’ll be the nursing representative to her hot sexiness ! :D_

_Time to put on the Kharm. Like Kara + Charm :D_

_Altimate Sis: … don’t ever tell her that._

_—_

No.

No.

_No._

“Stop,” Alex finally protested, “jesus. Stop. You’ve changed your outfit like 10 times, and _I_ am getting dizzy from it.”

Kara, blatantly ignoring her sister, held a deep burgundy jacket up to the light, scrutinizing it. It would match her current outfit well, a sleek pair of black slacks, a blush-colored buttoned down blouse, and a pair of brown, leather boots (with just two inches of heels to maintain just a bit of height in comparison to Lena— whom she remembered was wearing heels earlier).

“Do you think this would match better? Or should I change back into the cute ash blue dress? The one with the folded neckline?” She asked as she turned this way and that, checking herself out from every angle on the mirror. _I mean, I look pretty good. But—_

“Kara. You do know this is for work, right? You _shouldn’t_ dress like you’re about to go to a gala. Besides, what’s important is that you’re _comfortable_ because you’ll be walking around the unit and showing off your,” Alex waved a hand in encompassing gesture, “nursy-ness?”

Kara breathed in deeply then sighed out just as dramatically. _“Alex,”_ she emphasized, putting on the burgundy jacket to see how it would look. “I don’t think I have described the importance of this meeting well to you— are you aware that it will be with _Lena?”_

Sweet Lena. Radiant Lena. Snow White incarnate— with lips as red as the rose, hair as black as ebony, and skin as white as snow—

_“Yes,”_ Alex quickly responded with a hint, a tinge, a dash of irritation— as if to cut in before her sister started on a gush-fest of _Lena, Lena, Lena_ again. “And I am _sure_ that she would appreciate proper professionalism, like what you are wearing right now. Which is perfect. Absolutely no need to change.”

Kara dragged a critical gaze over her reflection, nodding in agreement to Alex’s words. This would be the outfit for tonight— _or maybe—_ no, this will be good. She sighed softly. A second, a moment passed, and she sighed again.

“You’re right, Alex,” she then said, turning to look at her sister who immediately adopted a smug expression at her words. Kara flashed her a _‘really?’_ look before continuing, “I shouldn’t worry about or put too much emphasis on it. This is a work-thing, not a date. I don’t want to freak her out or make her feel uncomfortable.”

Alex’s facial expression softened into a look of concern. “Hey,” she said, softly, directing an encouraging gaze at her sister. “You are one of the best nurses I know— and I am not just saying that because you are my sister— but because you are. You care. You advocate. You do your research, and you always strive for progress. And this is a good opportunity for you to do what you do best, to help your patients: whether it be by learning more about all these equipment to help with their care or to help in improving the equipment in general. So, just try to relax and just be you because you’re not just an amazing nurse, you are an amazing you too.”

Kara couldn’t help the small smile that curled her lips at Alex’s words. She might be a strict and domineering sister sometimes, but she sure knew when Kara needed her and one of her famous pep talks, a natural motivator.

And then a sly smirk slowly appeared on her Alex’s face, “with lots of grace and Kharm to spare.” Kara recognized what she had told Alex earlier and laughed.

“All the Kharm,” she happily agreed as she went over to Alex and pulled her into a big hug that the other woman automatically returned, “thanks for coming over and helping me. And say hi to Maggie for me, okay? Tell her I’ll join you guys for dinner next time.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex teased, “just ditch us for your _work meeting.”_

Kara rolled her eyes as she pulled back slightly, “what can I say? I’ve got a hot date waiting to discuss the efficiency of ventilator structure with me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! A wonderful twist of fate delivered by the wonderful Cat Grant herself-- and Kara can barely contain herself. Did you like it? Dislike it? Please let me know in the comments-- I love reading them. Once again, thank you all very much! 
> 
> May you continue to enjoy Kara and the kharm she hopes to enchant the awe-inspiring Lena with. 
> 
> p.s. pancakes vs. waffles? Which one do you prefer?


	3. laws were made to be broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments, bookmarks, and kudos! I am very grateful that you enjoy my work and hope that you will continue to do so. SuperCorp all the way! :D Enjoy! 
> 
> Special thanks to Denise, Thisisme_23, QuiteTheScreamer, and Darth_Pryde for the comments! Much love!

_ laws were made to be broken _

Kara carefully balanced a small, rectangular box with two cups of coffee on top of it as she walked into the lobby of the hospital. She was a little bit early, it was only  _ 1918,  _ but she decided that it would be a good way to make a first impression: promptness. And Lena seemed like the type to value good time management. So, you know, for  _ Lena.  _

And she was right.

Because sitting on a sleek white couch in one of the waiting areas near the lobby was  _ the  _ woman herself. Lena. Lena.  _ Lena…  _ with her hair down, no longer in a tight ponytail. More relaxed. More soft. It was like a dark waterfall, parted in a straight line in the middle, and framing her face perfectly. Her lipstick was gone, her mouth now a delicate shade of pink, lightly glossed. She was on the phone, talking. Talking to somebody.

Her face showed minor hints of stress: jaw tight, brows furrowed. “No, Lex, no. I don’t  _ want  _ to go,” she was tensely hissing, making Kara stop about five feet away from her since she didn’t want to disturb her or eavesdrop on what seemed to be a personal call. 

The blonde quietly contemplated increasing the distance when Lena suddenly looked up, rolling her eyes. And then their gazes locked. And a second, and another passed. And Lena’s eyes widened in recognition, and Kara felt her chest tighten with a breath she didn’t know she was holding— and Lena’s eyes.  _ Those eyes... _

Kara was never really good at physics. She was better at Chemistry. She could understand it better: elements, compounds, molecules, ions, etc.  _ Etc.  _ Their stability and how they reacted with each other, like now. Physics didn’t seem to make that much sense to her, like this, like this— because gravity is the attraction between objects that is directly proportional to their mass, and  _ Lena  _ was small— and Lena was  _ small.  _

And Lena was looking at her with eyes wide in excitement and suddenly Earth, that was billions of times larger than  _ Lena,  _ could no longer keep its hold on her. Because Lena was there, and Lena, beautiful Lena, small Lena. Lena sitting on a chair and ending her call and Lena, waving to her—

Kara was helpless. Kara broke the law of gravity of physics— she fell. With a step, and a step step. And walked over Lena without a stop, without hesitation, and her chest was bursting with a still-held breath.

And Kara was finally near. Near Lena. And she felt her heart bouncing like Newton’s apple down her chest to the ground, right at Lena’s feet. 

And Lena, oblivious, said, “Kara, I’m glad you’re here.”

And Kara, knowing the truth, exhaled, finally, and said, “Lena. I’m glad I’m here too.”

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one week? Incredible, I know. Even though this one is pretty short-- mainly because after I finished writing it, I just couldn't add anymore to it. It felt like the perfect chapter on its own. And to tell the truth, I was internally gushing and fangirling the whole time I was writing it. This chapter honestly wrote itself, and I was just carried away by it. 
> 
> Also, Kara's a beautiful little baby and Lena is just a heart-stealer that makes people defy the laws of physics-------- now, kissssss. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below? 
> 
> p.s. any nurses out there?  
> p.p.s: Chem. vs. Physics? Which one was your forte? Mine was Chemistry.


	4. oh taste and see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mad love for all of you awesome and wonderful people who have read my work! Thanks for the comments, kudos, and time! :D I hope you will enjoy this new chapter too! 
> 
> SuperCorp! SuperCorp is endgame!

_oh taste and see_

Kara carefully sat down next to Lena on the couch and placed the box and cups of coffee on the table in front of them. Then, taking the one labeled _‘Lena’_ , she put it in front of the dark-haired beauty.

“There’s this really good coffee and donut place next to the hospital that I like to go to, and I thought I’d get us something to eat before we go to the unit. I’m sure you’d like to go ahead and start, but if it’s okay— I know the nurses have just finished report and the visiting hours are about to start again at _2000–_ it would probably be best to wait a bit. Since it can get _really_ busy and hectic. And it would be best for their workflow and ours if we go over there at around _2045_ or _2100._ I mean, if that’s okay.”

Kara directed a questioning gaze at Lena and was met with a nod. “Of course, we’ll do what you think is best. I definitely don’t want to get in the way of a nurse and patient care.” Kara nodded too, glad that Lena was receptive to suggestions, especially since Kara herself knew how busy shift change really could be.

“And this is?” Lena asked, reaching out to grab the cup Kara had placed in front of her.

“Ah,” Kara started, taking her own cup and taking a long sip of it. _Fuck yeah, caffeine._ “That’s a cup of their organic house blend, dark roast, with two sugars. I hope I got it right? You seemed like the type to like your coffee mostly black with just a _hint_ of sweetness.”

Lena raised a brow at her, a look of intrigue and amusement taking over her face, “you seem to have put a lot of thought into it.”

Kara put down her coffee and said, with a very serious expression, “coffee deserves a lot of thought. For a night-shifter, it can make or break a shift. You don’t know how many times residents have let me sneak into their lounge to get something more than just the ones we get on the units. Especially when the hospital had a whole stretch when they sent us only decaf to _supposedly_ reduce tachycardic effects on patients’ hearts. Oooh, they didn’t expect the backlash they got from _all sides_ then.”

Lena nodded, turning her own amused expression into a grave one. “I understand now,” she said before raising her own cup to her lips and taking a sip, one that started off tentative, then ended with an appreciative _‘ahhh.’_ “This _is_ good. And you _are_ right,” she then said, smiling softly. “I do like my coffee black with just a _hint_ of sweetness. Thank you very much.”

Kara mirrored her smile, glad that her choice was on point. She then moved the box closer to the two of them. “And I also brought us some of my favorites from their selection of donuts,” she opened the box, presenting the six donuts that she had chosen.

“We have here the glazed blueberry cake donut, a cream-cheese filled donut — very delicious, I promise— an apple fritter, an old-fashioned donut— crunchy and soft— and finally, two simple glazed donuts, the _classic.”_ Kara reached into the box, grabbed one of the glazed donuts, and smoothly bit into it, savoring the warm sweetness of the dough. She _‘mmhmm’_ ed softly, making Lena’s smile even wider.

“Go ahead,” Kara then urged, “they are all very good.” At her words, Lena leaned forward and raked a critical eye over the donuts. “I will be the judge of that,” she then teased as she finally chose the blueberry cake donut.

The thin glaze cracked slightly under her fingers and Kara watched in anticipation as Lena bit into the donut. A moment. And then Lena’s eyes were closed, and she was letting out her own _‘mmhmm,’_ making Kara grin smugly and state, “I do believe that is a case won by me, your honor.”

Lena— _adorably_ — cracked one eye open and, feigning reluctance, conceded, “Yes. The prosecution rests. This donut _is_ magnificent.”

And Kara was beaming again, and her cheeks were honestly starting to hurt. But it’s okay, because Lena’s eating the donut, and drinking the coffee she brought— and Lena’s playfully peeking at her from one open eye and Lena’s just _perfect._ And Kara couldn’t imagine _not_ smiling in her presence.

So she smiled on, and Lena closed her eye once more and eagerly bit into her donut again.

—

It was _2056_ when Kara and Lena finally went to the Medical Intensive Care Unit, having spent a good amount of time leisurely drinking their coffee and eating donuts (Lena had two while Kara devoured four, making the other woman gaze at her in wonder and astonishment because ‘how do you stay so _fit?_ ’ And Kara blushed, of course she did, because maybe she really wasn’t just imagining Lena checking out her bicep earlier).

They also had a good talk, ranging from their favorite food (potstickers for Kara, and pad thai for Lena) to the application of wireless brain sensors that are designed to dissolve when no longer necessary, thus reducing the need for additional surgeries.

And Kara… well, Kara felt good. _Great,_ matter-of-fact. Lena was a wonderful conversationalist: smart, open, and well-rounded. _And_ she liked true crime podcasts just like she did, her favorites being _Casefile, Serial Killers, Dateline,_ and _Crime Junkie._

But science, oh science was her favorite. It was her _passion._ And the way her eyes shone when she spoke about those topics— the way they just _gleamed,_ in excitement, in zeal, it was contagious. Infectious. It was warming, and Kara couldn’t help but be carried away by her current. Because Lena loves science. And Kara loves how much Lena loves it…

And how could she _not?_

—

The unit was in a steady buzz of activity. The secretary/cardiac tech was at the front desk, keeping an eye on the monitors and taking care of the paperwork and admissions, and the nurses were coming in and out of rooms, all of them acknowledging Kara with a wave or nod or a few words before going about their duties.

Kara knew that it was still the usual heavy traffic period of the night, with nurses assessing their patients and giving medications, so she guided Lena into the room of one of the more stable ventilated patients and asked, “so, what would you like to know?”

Lena walked closer to the bed, curiously and warily eyeing the patient that was mildly sedated and lying completely still. Kara’s gaze followed her, watchful, as the dark-haired beauty smoothly brushed back a lock of hair.

“Everything,” Lena then said, turning slightly, her bright, emerald eyes curving into Kara’s with inquisitive intent. It was a look that the blonde could not deny— would not deny. So she acquiesced, willingly and easily.

Kara began to talk, following Lena’s guideline that she wanted to be told everything. She started by talking about how her shift would start, deciding that a chronological approach would be appropriate. She talked about **_LERNER_** , the documentation system developed by LuthorCorp and used by the McGrath-Benoist hospital. How it was used to give report and updates on patients.

She talked about the _mostly_ user-friendly interface and the clear options before gently criticizing the parts that required nurses to double or triple document, which used up extra time. She described the importance of a more streamlined presentation of patient medication in times of emergencies and the need for easier access to **STAT** meds from the unit dispensing machine.

Lena politely and curiously listened, asking questions to clarify or get Kara to add more information or details every once in a while. They very quickly built a smooth rapport, with Kara leading the conversation and Lena studiously following, and jotting down a few notes on the binder she was holding. They were thirty-two minutes into their discussion when the patient’s nurse came in, a bright smile on her face.

Kara turned towards the new arrival and smiled widely at seeing her, “Nia!” She quickly greeted, immediately walking towards the other woman and engulfing her in a bone-crushing hug. “Look at you! Out of orientation and owning it!”

The dark-haired woman blushed heavily under Kara’s attention. “I certainly hope so!” She finally returned after a moment, her voice ringing with pride at the acknowledgement. “I was trained by the best!”

Kara’s cheeks tinged with a soft pink as she released the younger woman. “They do have great nurses here—” Nia cut her off quickly, “you know I meant you Kar. I wouldn’t have gotten through orientation without you. And now they’ve got my schedule almost completely opposite from yours.”

Kara ducked her head a bit, she had won many awards before and her co-workers were always quick with a compliment, but she still wasn’t used to it, and she honestly knew that she would probably never be used to it. She opened her mouth to say something but a cool, even voice stopped her.

“A lovely reunion, I see,” the tone was clipped, almost sharp. It was the first time Kara had heard Lena sound like that. She turned around, feeling slightly jarred, her questioning blue gaze quickly roving over Lena.

The head researcher’s face was collected, calculating, her eyes— so, so, _so extraordinarily_ green— were shrewdly glancing from Kara to Nia, making Kara swallow. Thickly. Like she had done something wrong.

_Did she? Oh god. She didn’t even introduce them— or oh god— was Lena— Lena, beautiful Lena, was she jealo—_

“Ahm,” Kara started, taking a step closer to Lena, trying not to flinch— _why the hell did she feel like she was in deep trouble?—_ “this is Nia. She’s one of the new grad nurses I oriented, she’s like a _little sister_ to me.”

She wondered what she hoped to do when she emphasized those words, Lena probably wasn’t even jealous, maybe she— _maybe she didn’t like new people._

_But she was fine with you._

_She was fine with you._

_Shewasfinewithyou._

Kara let that thought tug on the corners of her lips with a hopeful smile, and she couldn’t help but let the smile take over her lips when Lena, beautiful Lena, brilliant Lena, Lena with the intimidating cool gaze looked back at her, her eyes softening, and her voice warming, “ah, a past orientee, like a sister, of course. It must be nice to see her flourish then.”

And as Kara watched, a small smile curled those soft-looking lips of Lena’s as she turned towards Nia and said, “hello, I’m Lena. Head of Research and Development at LuthorCorp.”

Kara swallowed again. Thickly. This time, not out of fear of possible jealousy— coldness— from Lena, but because, _damn, those lips had no business looking that soft or that inviting._

Nia, oblivious to what had just happened, waved eagerly at the other woman. “Pleased to meet you,” she said, nodding her head. Lena’s smile widened and started to have a more knowing curl, “likewise. I hope we aren’t bothering you or getting in the way of your work?”

Nia immediately replied with a “no. No. You’re fine. Our darling patient here stays pretty chill, so I’m actually just here to do my hourly rounding. Make sure all bags still have meds in ‘em, assess him real quick, titrate drips as needed, etc. Etc…” The younger nurse’s words drifted off as she headed for the boxes of gloves near the entrance.

Kara walked back to Lena’s side and softly asked, “do you want or need me to tell you what she’s doing?”

Lena looked back at her, a curious gleam in her verdant gaze, “won’t it be too obtrusive? I don’t want her to feel uncomfortable…”

Kara shook her head. “We’re used to being watched. Very closely, most times. Whether it be teachers, preceptors, orientees, students, family members, patients themselves— we are almost always monitored. By one person, or a whole clan— they watch us. It can be… intense, at times, especially when a family member is rude or challenging. But I usually think of it this way…”

Kara paused, took in a breath, and continued, “they’re in the intensive care unit. Most of them didn’t plan on being here or even think about it. The place stays either very dark or very bright. There’s loud beeping coming from everywhere, and if you don’t work here in the medical capacity, you usually don’t know where each loud beep is coming from. The whole place reeks of bleach, alcohol, shi— poop,” she shrugged, almost apologetically at the word, “and different people come into the room at all hours, using words most people aren’t familiar with. And some people don’t even introduce themselves or tell them what they are going to do, being so used to patients that are sedated, intubated, and restrained.”

Kara’s voice was gentle, empathetic, but also mildly contrite, as if she personally felt bad for the callous actions of others. Lena’s gaze on her was softening even more, as if in understanding.

“Most times,” Kara continued. “Most times they just want to _know_ , you know. They want to know what’s going on, what’s happening, what medication is going to be used, why we’re transferring them from one room to another. We get so caught up sometimes that we forget that knowledge can be quite comforting. Because nothing scares people more than what they don’t know… and fear is usually what makes them stop cooperating.”

Lena nodded at her words, as if she were taking them all in. Kara felt her heart rate start to increase in pace, her mouth start to dry, at the weight of those eyes— _those eyes—_ Lena’s startlingly, strikingly beautiful and all-consuming green eyes.

And it was those eyes, _only_ those eyes that Kara could see when Lena finally spoke and said, “you really know what you are talking about. You’re very wise, I see, for someone so young.”

Kara’s cheeks flushed at Lena’s compliment, but try as she might, she couldn’t look away. And it was after another deep breath before she could respond, “this work, this career, this… life, brings with it a certain clarity,” she paused and, unwillingly, tried to lighten the mood and break Lena’s appraising gaze. “And besides, I don’t think you’re that much older than me, grandma.”

And Lena, beautiful Lena, brilliant Lena— Lena with the soft lips and perfectly angled cheeks and jaw— let herself smile a small, crooked smile that - _god, how is she so freakin’ perfect? -_ made Kara’s heart flutter in the utter and undeniable divine beauty of it.

“You think so? I just look very young for my age,” Lena then said in a playful tone, and then, after glancing around, leaned forward and whispered in a conspiratorial manner, “I’m actually 64.”

And Kara, eyes now wide in disbelief, scanned Lena’s face, from the smooth planes of her forehead to the silky lines of her neck. As if she hadn’t done it a dozen times before.

_A vampire?_ Kara asked herself. She wouldn’t be surprised. Flawless, white skin, seductive, hypnotizing gaze— seductive, hypnotizing mouth— seductive, hypnotizing _everything._ She squinted her eyes at her and asked in a low voice, “do you have an aversion to garlic or sunlight?”

And Lena, unable to stop herself, giggled. _Giggled—_ Kara made sure to file that sound under ‘W’ for _Wonders of the World._ And Lena, sweet Lena, said, “no. And no. I’m not a vampire. I was just joking, I’m only _27_.” And she was smiling, and her eyes were crinkling delicately at the corners and Kara, helpless Kara, felt her heart banging around her chest like the ball in a pinball game.

_God. She was royally screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Please let me know in a comment below! 
> 
> And yay, Nia is here! Baby nurse. And Lena, we know the truth, you beautiful, vampiric vixen-- or do we? You sure love to keep us guessing. Also, possibly-- maybe-- jealous Lena. So scary! This Kara's more than likely a bottom, ya think? 
> 
> What's your favorite donut? Mine's a glazed one with cream cheese filling, so good, yet so bad for you. And coffee? How do you take yours? I take mine like Lena's: mostly black with just a hint of sweetness.
> 
> p.s. I get carried away with the nursing stuff :'( Hope it doesn't get to be too much. But I feel like Kara would be as passionate as I am, if not more.  
> p.p.s. I always feel awkward writing in third person because I feel like I am focusing too much or too little on a character or something-- any suggestions? Or constructive criticism? Or violent reactions? 
> 
> Thank you all so much! <3


	5. chivalry is not dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful support! Thank you for the 131 kudos, the 1903 hits, and the 17 bookmarks! I never expected to have this much attention for this fic when I first started writing it, but I am sincerely and undoubtedly, ever so grateful! Once again, thank you all very much, and I hope you will enjoy this update!!!
> 
> Special thanks to those who left such wonderful comments on the last chapter: Insaneoasis (science guild all the way!), QuitetheScreamer, Jesse2, Thisisme_23, and Frensayce (thank you again, for the very in-depth comment! :))) )
> 
> Enjoy!

_ chivalry is not dead _

It was about midnight when Kara glanced at her watch and cursed mentally, she had been so engrossed in talking to Lena that she didn’t even notice time passing by— and how could she? Sweet Lena, beautiful Lena, Lena with the time-warping luminous emeralds… with her, time seemed so irrelevant and yet also too short. 

And she wanted to,  _ god, did she want to,  _ spend more time with her. But that was selfish, what with her having slept for hours while Lena pulled an all-dayer. With apologetic eyes, she turned towards the ebony-haired beauty and said, “It’s late, I think we should stop for now. So you can get some rest.” 

Lena paused in writing, blinked, and lashes sweeping up, directed her gaze towards Kara—  _ fuck, she needs a warning label, caution: will make your chest ache and your heart go pitter-patter.  _ “Well, I did take a long nap earlier,” the head researcher mused, “but I wouldn’t mind getting an actual good night’s rest.” 

Kara smiled as Lena turned her attention back to her binder and quickly finished her notes.  _ Fastidious. Hard-working. Everything about her is… admirable. _

A minute passed and Lena smoothly closed her binder before turning to flash a smile at the already star-struck blonde, “shall we?” 

Kara, forgetting her breath and her words, could only nod as Lena started to walk out of the room, with Kara following her, appreciative of the shapely view from behind. 

—

“Let me walk you to your car,” Kara offered when they reached the lobby. “It gets pretty dark outside, and I’d feel better if you let me do it— unless you want me to call security to escort you?”

Lena quirked a noble brow at Kara, an act that the blonde was now  _ beyond sure  _ was one of her most favorite things—  _ ever—  _ and said, “I don’t think there’s a need for all that fuss, but I wouldn’t mind you walking me out, if you’re fine with me driving you to  _ your  _ car. You know, tit for tat.” 

And Kara tried very hard not to think of tit—

“Sure, yes, that sounds good,” her words came out in a rush, and her cheeks felt uncomfortably warm. _ God. I really, really need to get myself under control.  _

Lena smiled, a soft, genial smile and said, “I parked close by. They told me to park in the  _ Grant  _ lot.” 

Kara nodded, trying hard not to blush even more at the dark-haired woman’s smile. “Got you,” she said as she started to walk towards the main entrance. 

She opened the door and let Lena pass through, the younger woman saying, “thank you,” as she did so. Kara then walked beside her, easily keeping pace. 

_ This— this is your chance, come on. Come on. You’re usually not this shy. Yeah, she’s perfect/ and flawless/ and beautiful/ but she’s  _ **_human_ ** _ too— unless proven otherwise, still a chance she lied about not being a vam— okay, stop, focus. Open mouth. Talk. _

“So,” Kara started, trying not to sound awkwardly nosy, “do you live here in National City?” 

Lena, without breaking stride, answered, “yes, I just moved here actually. New job, new place.” 

_ Wow.  _

“Wow, that’s amazing, is it okay if I ask what you did prior to this job? I mean, it must have been very impressive to immediately be given the status of Head at R&D of LuthorCorp,” Kara said, impressed, and unable to stop herself. 

Lena, for her part, flashed a teasingly playful look at the blonde, “very curious, aren’t you? Are you sure you're a nurse, not a journalist?”

Kara ducked her head slightly, a bit embarrassed, “sorry, really. My sister says I just have a very inquisitive mind and can’t help but fire off with the questions coming into my head. You definitely don’t have to answer, if you don’t want to. And I’ll try my very best to contain myself. You’re just… very interesting.” 

“Is that so?” Lena hummed, suddenly stopping and turning towards the other woman, a questioning gleam in her beautiful eyes, “you find me interesting?”

The tone wasn’t accusatory, it was soft, as if curious as well, and Kara, also stopping and facing Lena, couldn’t help but blush heavily at the attention. 

“Ye-yeah,” she admitted, slowly, deliberately, wishing Lena would take pity on her and not continue this line questioning, because—  _ god, of course I’m interested in you. You’re beautiful. Brilliant. Kind. Radiant. Your hands are immaculate, your lips are divine, and I am so, soo, sooo enamored by you that it’s almost a crime—  _

And Lena, as if sensing her inner panic, let a thoughtful expression take over her incomparable face. “Okay, and I find you interesting too. So how about a deal? I answer your questions, as long as you answer mine too.”

Kara pondered the offer for only a second before she enthusiastically started nodding her head, that was definitely fair. And Lena, lovely Lena, grinned a triumphant grin, and Kara knew then, that she would happily answer any question from the dark-haired beauty— no hesitation. 

_ “Great!”  _ Lena then enthused as she turned around and started walking again, practically  _ skipping  _ with self-pride, her hips sashaying hypnotically from side to side. And Kara, following, couldn’t help but smile at the unexpected antics from the younger woman. 

— 

Kara let out a low whistle at the car they stopped at, a very,  _ very  _ fancy looking one. “Bentley?” She said with a raised brow at Lena, impressed and teasing. Lena smirked, a devious act, one highly effective at dropping Kara’s iron stomach to her feet—  _ god, forgive me, I am entranced _ — and said, “yes. A  _ 2020 Bentley Flying Spur,  _ matter-of-fact. With a 6.0 litre, twin turbocharged W12 engine that can produce 626 horsepower at 6,000 revolutions per  _ minute.  _ This baby can accelerate from zero to  _ sixty miles per hour _ in 3.7 seconds with a top speed of 207 miles per hour.”

“ _ And _ ,” she said, pulling out a set of keys from her pocket and pressing one of the buttons of the car key, “it’s a company car.” The  _ Bentley  _ unlocked and Kara couldn’t help but smile, almost goofily, definitely indulgently, at Lena’s who was definitely trying to kill her or at least trying to put her in a coma—  _ because, god, she just winked— WINKED— at me! And I just. Can’t. Even. I. Literally. Cannot. Even.  _

“You really like machines, don’t you? Whether it be ventilators, ECMOs (Extracorporeal Membrane Oxygenation*), AI robots, or cars,” Kara observed as she walked over to the passenger side, carefully opened the door and got in. Lena slid into the driver’s seat as well and started the engine, a smooth hum sounding. 

“What can I say?” The dark-haired beauty teased. “I like challenges that I can work with my hands.” 

_ I can give you something to work with your ha—  _

“I bet you’re very good with your hands,” Kara blurted out before she could stop herself, her face immediately flushing red and her wide, blue eyes darting down to  _ stare _ , unblinkingly, at the timelessly-designed dashboard in front of her. Every inch of the car screamed luxury, from the warm wood, to the rich leather accented with contrasting stitching, to the diamond-quilting effect on the door trims. 

Kara was glad that she could pretend to be highly engrossed in the vibrant luxury of the vehicle as Lena just chuckled softly, the sound sliding slivers of ice and electricity down Kara’s spine. 

_ And maybe it’s me, maybe it’s just me— but I feel like she enjoys, that she likes… what she does to me.  _ Kara slowly looked up, tilted her head to the side, and directed her gaze towards Lena, who was looking at her. The flush on the blonde’s face deepened and Lena, sweet Lena, brilliant Lena— Lena, with her beautiful and overwhelmingly precocious mind— slowly, deliberately,  _ tortuously  _ ran the tip of a pink tongue along the smooth curves of her lips and then softly asked, “Kara? Where’s your car?”

And Kara, jaw slack and mouth hanging just the  _ slightest  _ bit open, forced herself to close it, swallow, and then talk— to say words, the  _ correct  _ words, “uhm, I parked at the end of the  _ Benoist  _ lot.” 

Lena’s eyes curved into hers, curious, bidden. “The lot furthest from the hospital?” 

Kara shrugged casually, “I like to make myself take walks, have the steps.” 

“I salute you,” Lena teased, finally looking forward, changing the gear of the car and driving. “I don’t have that kind of dedication.” 

Kara, gripped by a sudden boldness— driven by the possibility of mutual attraction— sincerely stated, “you look quite fit to me. I’m pretty sure you enjoy some forms of physical activity. Maybe we can even work out together? Or play a sport? Maybe tennis? You seem like someone who’d enjoy tennis.”

At her words, Lena nodded, an impressed expression lining the striking features of her beautiful face. “Yes, I actually  _ do  _ enjoy tennis. And would love to play again! I haven’t found a new partner to play with in a while.”

“Awesome! I’m not that good at it though, so maybe you can teach me and help me get better at it—  _ then  _ we can challenge Alex and Maggie and beat them!” Kara pumped an eager fist into the air, making Lena chuckle softly again.

“Alex and Maggie?” The head researcher then asked curiously, making Kara sit up straighter and hold her hands up, as if in protest or defense, suddenly remembering how cold Lena’s voice had become when she had met Nia earlier. 

“Alex is my sister,” she quickly explained, “and Maggie is her girlfriend.” 

“Ah, I see,” Lena said, nodding. “You sound very fond of them.”

Kara smiled softly. “Yes, I am. My sister… is amazing. She’s smart, dedicated, protective, thoughtful— she tried to learn how to make the best potstickers for me— and they’re pretty good! She’s helpful and generous and kind… I mean, don’t get me wrong, we argue still, but we never stay mad at each other.”

She paused, briefly, “she’s somebody I can trust to always want what’s best for me, you know?” Her smile widened, her heart warming with the sisterly love she had for Alex. 

“You are very lucky,” Lena then said, her voice somewhat wistful, somewhat reflective. It gave Kara pause, and she couldn’t help but turn to look at Lena, sweet Lena, with her perfectly outlined profile. Those high cheekbones, that sharp jaw, and that slender neck, barely visible through the dark curtain that was her hair— in that moment, for just a second, she suddenly seemed so  _ unreachable. _

So untouchable.

And Kara felt a dull ache in her heart at the perceived distance—  _ where are you Lena? When you’re in your mind, where do you go?  _ The second passed and Lena took in a deep breath, Kara watching as her chest rose and fell. 

Kara, deliberately attempting to change the suddenly heavy mood, turned back to the front and said, “oh, that’s me. The  _ Nissan _ .” 

It was a  _ 2018 Nissan Rogue,  _ arctic blue, and parked all by itself at the end of the lot. Lena nodded and smoothly drove her car towards its direction. 

Just a few more seconds and Kara would have to exit the car and go on her merry way, until they meet up at work again, which she didn’t even know when that— 

“Your number!” Kara suddenly exclaimed, “uhm. I’m going to need your number to keep in touch and plan our next meeting? Unless you already have everything you need. Which is good. But if you don’t, then, you know. So you don’t have to contact me through Miss Grant—  _ not  _ that there’s anything wrong with that!”

“Kara,” Lena then said, tone amused, as she parked her car next to Kara’s. “I’d be happy to give you my number or vice versa. Besides, I am new here— and I don’t want to impose— but it would be good for me to have a local contact if need be, yes? I mean, what would I do if my GPS suddenly stopped working?” 

_ I’d literally drive to you and pick you up and drive you anywhere you nee—  _

“Yes, yes, of course,” Kara agreed, enthusiastically, as she pulled out her phone and unlocked it. “Also. I mean, other than just an emergency contact, I’d be happy to be your friend too. You know, show you around. Take you to the best local eats, the cinemas, museums—”

_ The fair. The farmer’s market. My place. Your place. Whichever— _

“Matter-of-fact! How do you feel about getting lunch with me tomorrow? I know the best Thai place here. When you take your break, if you have one,” Kara’s stream of words started to slow down as she was gripped with a sudden hesitation,  _ because what if Lena didn’t even want to go…  _

“They have… great pad thai,” the blonde finished quietly, almost in a murmur. Then her phone was smoothly slid out of her hands, and she watched, with wide eyes, as Lena quickly typed in her number, called it (and waited for it to ring once, so that she would have Kara’s number), and gave it back to the very happy and also very surprised Kara.

“I’d love to have lunch with you,” Lena then said, pink lips curled into the most adorable— with a hint, well lots of hints, of sexy— as she got out her own phone and saved Kara’s number.

The blonde tried her best to not just start giggling and gushing and, possibly, having a straight up nosebleed from all the hot blood rushing to her face. She was sure then that Lena wasn’t a vampire because she would  _ definitely  _ not have been able to resist all the blood currently flooding her face—  _ but then again, she did seemed like somebody with a great deal of self-control… god, how devastating gorgeous she would probably look when she— _

Kara’s eyes widened even more at where her thoughts were leading, and she quickly unbuckled her seatbelt, “thank you for the ride!” She said, tone rapid, as she did her best to avoid the younger woman’s hypnotic gaze. 

She really needed to get out of there before she could put herself in a compromising situation. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Lena waved off. “I should be thanking you. For taking the time to talk to me tonight,” her tone gradually became softer, making Kara still in trying to jump out of the car as fast as she could. “For the donuts, for the coffee, for the conversations, for— for the offer of friendship. Just… for it all. You are one of the best things I have encountered in National City, Kara Danvers. And I am  _ definitely  _ looking forward to having lunch with you tomorrow.” 

And Kara, starstruck Kara, awed Kara, Kara with the tachycardic* heart rate and possible arrhythmia** (because  _ god _ , how often can a heart skip beats before it just completely starting fibrillating?***), couldn’t help but surrender to Lena, to _ this—  _ to  _ this feeling.  _ Because Lena might still be completely unaware, but Kara knew. 

Kara knew. 

She knew it from the first time her heart tumbled down like Newton’s apple— and now her mouth’s dry and her hands aren’t. Her eyes were wide and her chest was getting tighter. 

“I am…” Kara started before pausing, licking her lips, and finally saying— dumping all the sincerity she could muster in her next words—  _ “definitely  _ looking forward to it too.” 

—

Lena waited for Kara to get in her car safely and then, after honking her horn, drove away. The blonde honked back at her and slowly settled back in her driver’s seat. She had checked the car even before getting in, so she knew it was empty (watch and listen to enough true crime shows and checking cars before getting in becomes a habit). 

Now. Without a moment to lose, she pulled out her phone and saved Lena’s number under the name:  _ Lena the Queen 👑  _ and  _ yeah, maybe it’s a little gay. But it was slightly better than her original plan of saving it under Lena the Goddess… or was it?  _

And then, without another moment’s ado, she put her hands on the steering wheel and promptly started screaming.

Loudly.

Like a pot boiling over. She screamed, like a fan who had just met their favorite actress, or a scientist who had just met Neil deGrasse Tyson, or a nurse who had just gone back in time and met Florence Nightingale (the true OG)— she screamed, trying to get it all— or at least _most_ of it— out before starting her drive back home. 

—

_ 0046 _

_ Kara Danvers: Oh my god _

_ She is just super duper freakin’ perfect Alex! _

_ She’s smart. And beautiful! And nice. AND she carries conversations well. ALSO. She smells good. I think maybe almond? Vanilla— with maybe hints of rose and jasmine. Anyway. _

_ Altimate Sis: KARA _

_ IT IS PAST MIDNIGGT _

_ MIDNIGHT!!! _

_ Who cares about whether she smells liek rose or hasmine?? _

_ Kara Danvers: …. _

_ She smells like both. _

_ Altimate Sis: I am going to kill you if you keep texting me. _

_ Kara Danvers: *typing…* _

_ Altimate Sis: I mean it. _

_ Kara Danvers: _

_ 0052 _

_ We’re having lunch tomorrow. _

_ Altimate Sis: I’m going to kill you tomorrow after you tell me all about it. _

_ Kara Danvers: Yay! Love you!  _

_ — _

_ 0047 _

_ Kara Danvers: Hey. It’s Kara. I just wanted to make sure you got home safely. _

_ Lena the Queen 👑: Hello! Yes, I did. Thank you. I hope you did too. _

_ Kara Danvers: Yes. I hope you sleep well tonight. Shall I pick you up at 11 for lunch? _

_ Lena the Queen 👑: That’s perfect. Main lobby?  _

_ Kara Danvers: Sounds good. Good night Lena :)  _

_ Lena the Queen 👑: Good night Kara :) _

—

Late in the night, the shrill and excited scream, of somebody whose stomach is filled with butterflies, briefly pierced the air. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes  
> Kara is the ultimate fangirl. She embodies all my feels for Lena Luthor and Katie McGrath and SuperCorp! All the feels. All the gay. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this update! It took a while to get it all written in a way that satisfied me, honestly. But thankfully, I finally got it out. 
> 
> Isn’t Kara just adorable? And also— mind in the gutter much, come on Kara, it’s not that hard to not think about TITS. 
> 
> And Lena— sweet Lena, what haunts you? Also, I bet you are pretty good with your ha— anyway, any car enthusiasts out there? If so, I hope I didn’t hurt your eyes with my description. I know jackshit about cars. So... yeah. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think? Of the plot, the characters, the writing, and anything else you want to talk about— once again, thank you very much!!!
> 
> Florence Nightingale is the OG who was like, “you know what can reduce the spread of germs? Handwashing mother******s! So wash yo hands. Wash yo kids’ hands. Just wash all the hands!”
> 
> She’s also the founder of Modern Nursing, ayyyy. She was a manager and trainer of nurses during the Crimean War and was known as “The Lady with the Lamp” because she made rounds of wounded soldiers at night. 
> 
> She was also a very prodigious writer who was a strong advocate for the spread of medical knowledge and practice of handwashing and sanitation. Boom. She is definitely one awe-inspiring woman. Definitely read up on her if you have the time! 
> 
> *tachycardic: a heart rate above 100 beats per minute— referring to sinus tachycardia at this time, meaning her heart’s beating fast, but not abnormally so. Usually caused by excitement, stress, or exercise.
> 
> **arrhythmia: an abnormal heart rate that can make the heart beat irregularly.
> 
> ***fibrillating: when the heart muscles contracts improperly, thus not pushing blood forward and honestly just looks like a huge quivering mess. NOT A GOOD THING! This is what they shock in during a code— they shock it in hopes that it will STOP the heart and allow it to RESTART in the correct pumping motion. Fun times. 
> 
> Also. SPOILER ALERT:
> 
> Y’ALL EXCITED FOR THE 100TH EPISODE?? AND KARA TURNED DOWN WILLIAM! ASHUCKWHAHXUEJEHUD.


	6. do or do not, there is no try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorrrrry, so sorry for this late update. Everything has just been so crazy recently and so much has happened.
> 
> I was in a minor car accident at the end of February (thankfully, no injuries), I had my birthday in the beginning of March, and then... COVID-19.
> 
> The ICU I’m working in was converted into the COVID-19 ICU, the COVICU. And we had to get everything prepped and had to apply all the new protocols, etc, etc. So it has just been… overwhelming, to say the least, but SuperCorp gives me comfort, so I finally got back to writing it and I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter during your quarantining/social-distancing days!
> 
> Please, be safe. Wash your hands. Boost your immune system, if you can. Eat well and stay healthy!

_ do or do not, there is no try _

—

“No.”

“No.

“Golly, no.”

_ “Ugh.” _

_ “Ughhhhhhh…” _

Minutes passed with the occasional exhaled word (which soon dissolved into just  _ sounds _ ) of frustration. One after the other as Kara, who was almost vibrating with excitement and nervousness, went through outfit after outfit, taking pictures as she did so and sending them to Alex. She had gone through four possible options and multiple other definite _ no’s  _ when her phone suddenly rang. 

“Whatever you are wearing now. Just wear that,” Alex said through the phone, tone firm and even, when Kara finally answered it. The younger woman knew she  _ shouldn’t  _ argue, but she couldn’t help but counter with a quick, “Alex, I’m like… naked.”

“Jeez,” the blonde’s older sister breathed out. “Well, whatever you’re about to put on, just wear that.” 

Kara looked at the pile of clothes on her bed and sighed, softly. “Alex. I don’t… I don’t even know what to put on next.”

“Kar…”

“I just— I don’t know, Alex,” the younger woman said. “I am just worried. And I want to wear the right thing. And pick her up at the right time. Take her to the right place. Just make it all perfect for her, and I am trying very hard—”

“ _ And you shouldn’t _ ,” Alex emphasized. “You  _ shouldn’t  _ be trying so hard. Or so very hard… I  _ get—  _ look, I  _ understand  _ that she’s perfect, awesome, brilliant, amazing, smells like jasmine and roses—”

“— oh  _ god, Alex,  _ the point?” Kara cut in, blushing furiously. 

A light chuckle sounded over the line, and after a moment, Alex finally continued, “the point,” she started, “is that you  _ shouldn’t  _ be trying so hard. You should let it happen naturally. Let it flow. Kar, I told you this already. You  _ are  _ an amazing you. Lena may be a lot of things, but so are  _ you.  _ And you shouldn’t work so hard to be you, Kar, or someone else... because if Lena should like you, she should like you for you. And only the true and natural you.”

Kara felt the sincere sisterly love and caring in Alex’s words and couldn’t help but smile, her lower lip trembling a bit at the emotion evoked by what she had said. 

“You’re right, Alex,” she then responded, her grip tight on the phone and her voice small. “She’s just… very impressive, you know? And she seems so… untouchable, sometimes. But she has this softness, this— this vulnerability. And I just want to know  _ more  _ about her. And have her know more about me.”

“Then it’s good to just be you,” Alex reasoned, “for her to know. So wear something Kara would wear, pick up that gorgeous woman, and  _ just have fun!”  _

Kara nodded her head, even though Alex couldn’t see her. “Yes, yes,” she agreed, “I’ll tell you about it later?”

“Yes, over dinner. Maggie’s ordering pizza and we’re planning on watching a horror movie—”

“You mean a thriller?” Kara smoothly interjected. 

“I really don’t understand how you can watch some of the goriest slasher movies yet can’t handle a single supernatural scene on TV,” Alex countered. 

“They’re just different, and the really creepy visuals give me nightmares. I see blood at work on the nightly.”

“Fine, fine,” Alex conceded, “we’re going to watch a  _ thriller.  _ Later. Now you have to get ready for your date.”

“Getting there,” Kara said with a slight grimace. “See you later?”

“See you later,” Alex confirmed as she ended the call. 

Kara slowly lowered the phone and looked at the time,  _ 0937\.  _

_ Shit. _

_ She really needed to get ready. _

— 

_ 1056. _

Kara drove up to the entrance of the main lobby to wait for Lena, having confirmed it earlier with the dark-haired beauty. They both agreed that it would be best if the blonde would just pick her up from there instead of parking. 

Now, as she waited, patiently yet also eagerly, Kara couldn’t help but check herself in the mirror. She had her hair down, soft curls framing her face gently. Her glasses were thoroughly cleaned, her blue eyes undeniably sparkling with excitement behind them. 

She had on a dark blue turtleneck sweater that was both comfortable and warm, a white leopard print button down coat, sleek black slacks, and a pair of black, suede ankle strap heels. 

_ Not bad, Danvers,  _ she thought approvingly to herself.  _ Not bad at all. _

Then a knock.

A quick knock on the passenger seat’s window startled her. She immediately looked over to see Lena smiling at her—  _ at her.  _ And it took a tremendous amount of self-control to stop herself from just screaming in awe and admiration like she did last night. 

Because  _ god _ , there were suddenly butterflies in her belly— and they were spinning and spazzing about in a flurry. And  _ shit—  _ she had to unlock the door because she couldn’t let sweet Lena, beautiful Lena, darling Lena— with the  _ magnificent  _ smile and vivid green eyes— just wait outside her car.

So she reached down, pressed the unlock button, and directed a ‘come in’ gesture towards the dark-haired beauty who wasted no time in opening the door and sliding in. And then, Kara—  _ star-struck, awed, and speechless _ — blinked her eyes once, twice, three times. 

Because Lena, sweet Lena, beautiful, breathtaking Lena—  _ god, Lena _ — was wearing a form-fitting, long-sleeved dress that was a striking red with blue floral print. Her eyes were bright, almost luminescent, and her lips were painted with a shade just a  _ touch  _ darker than her dress. 

All in all,  _ wow. _

_ Just. Fucking. Wow. _

“Hello,” Lena then said, a charming smile curling her lips, causing Kara to almost _ squeak  _ in response. And she was glad, oh she was so glad that she didn’t, the last thing she needed was for Lena to see her as an absolute weirdo— 

“I’m glad you’re here. I’m actually quite famished,” Lena said, earnestly, completely unaware of the fact that no, it was Kara who was glad. Elated. Ecstatic— just so  **thrilled** that Lena was here—  _ thankful. _

_ I am just thankful that you even exist at all. Because god, how can someone so maddeningly perfect exist? And want to spend time with me—  _

—  _ okay, stop. Pull yourself together and talk to her! Don’t just stare. God, you’re staring—  _ “Me t-too,” Kara finally mustered, a slight stutter to her words that made a heated flush color her cheeks and her ears a bright red. 

Lena, gracious as she was, did not comment on it, but the smooth smile on her face held a more  _ knowing,  _ maybe even teasing, curl. “Good,” the dark-haired beauty stated, making Kara smile as well, sincerely and eagerly. 

“Ready?” Kara then asked, reluctantly re-directing her gaze back to the road ahead.

“Yes,” Lena confirmed, carefully putting her seatbelt on. 

And Kara— elated, ecstatic, and thrilled— released the brakes of her car and started driving, heading to the Thai restaurant that she had told Lena about.

—

When they were led to their booth by the hostess (who welcomed Kara with familiarity and a quick quip about being glad thay the kitchen was fully stocked), after a short wait, Kara couldn’t help but sigh in happiness as she sat down on the soft, pliant cushion. This was one of her most favorite places. 

The ambience was pleasant and calm, yet boldly elegant, with soft lighting that illuminated the bright colors and rich decor of the bistro. The floors were dark, polished wood that shone, and the walls were bamboo and beautifully textured.

There were wood carvings, plants, and a large, ornate bronze wall mirror placed neatly around the area. A few delicately painted artworks hung on the walls, pleasing to the eye and proudly Thai. 

Lena gracefully settled herself on the opposite side of her, her curious verdant gaze carefully taking in the place. Kara watched her, patiently waiting, very entranced. The light exquisitely illuminated the beautiful researcher’s eyes, her beauty… sublime. Her ensuing smile, flawless, and when she spoke, Kara could feel an arresting shudder take over her. 

“This place is very nice,” Lena started, sincere, her gaze now focused solely on Kara’s, “and I cannot wait to taste their food.” An enticing smile curled her red lips, making the young nurse’s throat dry and tighten—  _ and god, was it always this hard to swallow? — _ as she tried to form words in the presence of such divine beauty. 

“Uh,” she very eloquently started as she valiantly fought the blush that was starting to invade her cheeks, “their pad thai really is very good, especially with beef.” 

Lena, still smiling, nodded, “perfect. I  _ am  _ very hungry.” 

“Perfect,” Kara echoed, gazing fondly at the younger woman.

And for a moment there was silence— for a moment, there was a comfortable lull, and Kara felt a connection, a hushed communication between them, which,  _ unfortunately,  _ was interrupted by a waitress arriving and, smilingly, introducing herself and handing them menus.

Kara and Lena opened their menus as the waitress asked them what they would like to drink. “Water,” Kara ordered before gesturing towards Lena, who then asked what their selection of hot tea was. The waitress, who looked to be in her early 40s with long, straight black hair and olive skin, named Alice, listed different flavors until Lena chose one, Assam black tea. 

Promising that she would be back soon, the waitress left, allowing them time to peruse the menu. Kara, who had already memorized everything on it, knew ahead of time what she was getting. So, she just waited patiently as Lena looked over hers. 

The dark-haired beauty carefully considered her options, asking Kara a few questions, and when the waitress came back with their drinks, they were both ready to order.

Well,  _ almost. _

“Would you like some appetizers to share?” Kara asked Lena, who nodded in response.

“Yes,” she said, “and I trust your judgement.”

Kara, who failed at stopping herself from gazing fondly at Lena for the next minute, was shaken out of her reverie by the waitress politely asking, “I can come back if you’re not ready yet?”

The blonde nurse felt her cheeks burn red, and she was sure she heard a soft chuckle come from Lena as she shifted her attention to the waitress and said, “oh, no. I’m ready— uhm.”

She paused briefly, to collect herself, then said, “I’d like to have two orders of crispy rolls, three orders of the potstickers, and… the spicy eggplant and the pineapple fried rice.” 

The waitress, nodding her head and calmly hiding her surprise at such a large order, quickly took down the order before turning towards Lena, “and you miss?”

“I would like the pad thai with beef, the yellow curry with chicken, and a side of Jasmine rice, please,” Lena answered before closing her menu. The waitress took her order down as well and then collected their menus. 

“I will be back with your appetizers soon,” Alice said with a kind smile. 

“Ooh—” Kara suddenly said, “can I also have a bubble tea, please? The taro one.”

Alice nodded, “yes miss.”

“Thank you,” Kara enthused as the waitress nodded again and walked away. She was new, the blonde nurse noted, not having seen her before. But she seemed nice, with a kind smile. 

And Kara loved smiles, as cliché as it sounds. There was just something about how people would curl their lips in  _ that  _ way: the soft smiles, wide, bright smiles, sad, heartbroken smiles— each smile told its own story. And Kara, romantic Kara, hopeful Kara, Kara with the tight chest and delicately trembling hands, knew whose smile was her most favorite…

“Did you have a good night’s sleep?” Lena inquired, the sides of her lips curved upwards. 

_ Sweet baby bezus,  _ **_that_ ** _ smile. _

**_Her_ ** _ smile. _

Kara’s nose crinkled, “ah, well enough,” she said with a crooked grimace. She couldn’t very well tell Lena that she stayed up most of the night thinking about their lunch date. Giggling to herself, like a highschool girl. Almost falling asleep a couple of times then suddenly having her legs just wriggle like a cricket from excitement. 

_ Embarrassment-ville, population: me. _

“It’s hard to adjust to the flip-flopping sleep schedule when I’m off. I try to stay up still, at night, and sleep during the day so that it’ll be easier to go back to work. But nothing is better than night time sleep.”

Lena nodded, understandingly. “I know what you mean. I’ve had my share of long nights and day time sleep. Lex, my brother, and I would work on projects and become so engrossed that we would just keep working, and working, and working on them. There was a time when we were teenagers that I think we became  _ slightly  _ addicted to  _ Nox  _ energy drinks. Lex would call them liquid naps!” She laughed and fondly shook her head at the memory. 

Kara, astutely, took in this information, wanting to know all she could about Lena. And that name? Lex? Wasn’t that the name she had hissed into the phone the night before?  _ Is that why it sounds so familiar?  _ Kara was curious— but not nosy, so she just carefully tucked that information into her memories. 

“You must have had some fun times!” The blonde nurse then said. “Caffeine and passion driven!”

“Oh yes,” Lena confirmed, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, “and a few,  _ ahem,  _ minor explosions too! Lex even had his eyebrows singed off at one time. He asked me to draw them on for him,” here she paused, leaned forward, and said in a conspiratorial whisper, “he did  _ not  _ like that I drew eyebrows on him that looked like a Vaudeville villain’s mustache! Oh the look on his face!”

Kara joined in with her laughter, imagining the twirly black lines on a man’s forehead. Alex would have had a fit if she did that to her. 

“You must be very close to your brother,” she then said after a moment, and, as if a switch was flipped, the mirth in Lena’s eyes suddenly dwindled, rapidly, to be replaced by a much duller glow. 

“I— I used to be,” Lena hesitated, and Kara, immediately noticing the change and becoming concerned, reached over and gently took one of Lena’s beautiful hands in her own. 

“I’m sorry,” Kara then said, slowly curling her fingers around Lena’s, giving her the option to pull away. Lena, however, did the exact opposite and firmly pressed her cool fingers into Kara’s warm palm. A shiver, unbidden, wrecked its way down the blonde’s spine as she spoke, softly, “I didn’t mean to make assumptions. Or upset you.”

“No, no,” Lena then said, shaking her head, “it’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known… Our  _ mother, Lillian— _ ” her voice became notably strained at the word and name, “—  _ encourages _ competition to achieve excellence. And she has a penchant for favoritism and pitting Lex and I against each other. It makes for very awkward family dinners.” She released a forced laugh, her grip tightening its hold even more around Kara’s hand. 

And the blonde, silently marveling at Lena’s smooth skin, perfectly tapered fingers, and firm hold, listened attentively—

— and  _ wait _ , Lillian, Lex, Lena—  _ Ls. Why do those names, together, sound so— connected? Familiar? Like clues, like pieces coming together.  _

The skin between Kara’s eyes crinkled as her brows furrowed together, which tends to happen when she’s thinking hard. Those names: Lillian, Lex, Lena. Lillian, Lex, Lena. _ Lillian, Lex, Lena and— Lionel. Lionel Luthor. Billionaire. Founder and CEO of LuthorCorp.  _

She had recently watched news coverage of the company opening the new research facility in National City— a new research facility that needed new employees. Which made sense as to why Lena had just moved here and was the new head of their Research and Development department. The Luthor children lauded as geniuses and prodigies, yet image-wise, scarce to the public eye, as it was usually Lillian and Lionel that faced the press.

The Luthor family, known for their eccentricities, brilliance, and exceptional business savvy.  _ That  _ Luthor family— that owns an  _ extensive  _ corporation that manufactures products for agriculture, biotechnology, weapons, electronics, medicine, and many other branches…

_ That Luthor family. _

The thoughts were churning in Kara’s mind because wow—

_ Wow. _

Lena, mind-blowingly, was even _ more _ amazing than she seemed to be. A genius. Beautiful. Rich— yet kind, not dismissive, never cruel— not that she’d seen, and—

Kara’s gaze softened as she saw Lena’s tight jaw, her darkened eyes, the downward curve of her lips—

_ And lonely. _

She knew that look. She’d seen it many times before, on many people— many patients, tired, sad, scared of dying alone. 

Lena.

“Lena,” Kara softly breathed out, so quiet that it felt like she didn’t say it at all. But Lena heard it and slowly looked up, wary, as if waiting to be rejected, and Kara felt a crack sliver its way down her heart. 

_ No. No, Lena— _

“I’m sorry,” Kara then said, smoothly tracing small circles on the younger woman’s hand with her thumb. She was immersed. She was in deep. She no longer gave no thought whether her act was too presumptuous or too forward, all she cared for was to comfort Lena. 

“I am sorry. And I know it might not be much, but I’m here. I’m here if you need to talk, to vent, or even to be silent with—” Kara paused briefly, smiling crookedly, “though I’m not very good at that one.”

At her words, the tightness on Lena’s face started to loosen, and an amused smile began tugging at her lips. “Really?” The dark-haired beauty teasingly asked as she quirked a perfectly-shaped brow at Kara. “I feel like you’d be  _ exceptionally  _ good at anything you put your mind to.”

_ Sweet baby bezus, she’s trying to kill me with that. How does— what— what even?  _

And Kara, now speechless and flushed and  _ hot— god, why is it suddenly so damn hot?—  _ was glad that the waitress finally arrived with their appetizers. 

“Crispy rolls and potstickers,” Alice said as she placed the plates on the table, and, sensing the atmosphere and seeing their tightly held hands, added, “for the lovely couple.” She smiled then, as if glad at witnessing a romantic gesture.

And Kara, mortified, couldn’t even get a word out as Lena smoothly replied, “thank you very much. I’m sure we will enjoy all of it.” Then she winked.

And Kara was pretty sure she died right then and there. 

_ God, she was so fucking doomed. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! Also, what's your favorite cuisine? Asian? Mexican? American? Mediterranean? 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support! The kudos and the reviews and the bookmarks! I hope you will continue to enjoy this work-- and I will definitely update much faster next time!


	7. literally, too gay to function

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! 
> 
> I hope you are all doing well and staying healthy! First things first, yay! A new update in the same month-- I know, I know. Miracles do happen, am I right? Haha. But seriously though, writing this fic has been a good distraction during quarantine and when I am not at work. 
> 
> Speaking of, I would like to personally thank skyraine, QuiteTheScreamer, D, Feio937, Thisisme_23, and Salacious_Vixen for the sweet and encouraging notes/reviews during these hard times. It has definitely been very challenging and frustrating-- especially since all of my friends are in healthcare and when I am not at work myself, I worry about them instead. But we are all doing our best to pull through and stay positive. 
> 
> The entire situation seems so surreal sometimes, and every day is a different one: with some feeling more normal and some feeling like they came straight from the twilight zone. I know how lonely it can feel, so if you'd like to have someone to talk to and have discord, you can go to a server I made: SuperCorp shippers always welcome, of course :D the link is: 
> 
> https://discordapp.com/invite/tsUAC5
> 
> And always good to talk to fellow SuperCorp fans/shippers! Ahem, ahem-- people to fangirl with. 
> 
> But I digress-- anywho-- without any more further ado: here's a new chapter for your enjoyment! Please let me know what you think! Thank you very much!

_ literally, too gay to function _

—

“Well?”

A second passed. Another. One more. Five, ten, fifteen—

_ “Well?” _ Alex repeated and stressed heavily, raising her hand and snapping her fingers right in front of Kara’s face, finally pulling her out of whatever reverie she was in— one that Alex was sure she had a pretty good idea was all about. 

Kara blinked and, as if finally remembering where she was, giggled awkwardly. Her eyes were bright under her glasses and her cheeks were flushed red. “Well what?” she asked, unable to keep a dopey grin from taking over her face.

Alex pressed her lips together and tilted her head to the side in a questioning gesture, “how did your lunch with Lena—  _ yes, that Lena _ — that smells like jasmine and roses go?” 

At the mention of the raven-haired beauty’s name, Alex saw Kara’s eyes begin to get glassy again, as if going back to review her memories, and quickly clapped her hands together in front of the starstruck blonde’s face. 

_ “Kara!”  _ Alex demanded, making the blonde almost fall off her chair. 

“Wha— what?” Kara asked as she caught herself and firmly planted herself back on her seat. 

Alex sighed and reached for the cold bottle of beer next to her. ‘ _ God, I need a stronger drink,’  _ she thought as she raised it to her lips and took a long swig, trying to temper herself. 

She savored the flavorful liquid in her mouth, swallowed, then finally spoke again: “how did your lunch go?” she asked, choosing not to say Lena’s name this time, judging it a trigger for Kara’s sudden daydream-y looks and lack of response.

_ Ah, lunch.  _

Kara smiled again, mind filling up with images of dark hair, beautifully brilliant eyes, and shades of red: dress, lips, and cheeks. She had had such a great time at lunch, it having gone so well from the moment she picked Lena up to until she dropped her off afterwards. 

And Lena. Oh  _ Lena— _ gentle Lena, warm Lena, Lena with the soft hands and firm hold… 

She was so… 

So.

_ So  _ much more than mere words could describe.

And as she told Alex about her lunch, she remembered it as well. Clear as crystal: transparently, and explicitly so. 

— 

When the appetizers had arrived and Lena had pretty much skewered a cupid’s arrow through Kara’s heart with her playful wink, the blonde was torn. 

Here was delicious, appetizing, mouth-watering food right in front of her, but her hand (her right hand, her dominant one, mind you) was still holding Lena’s left. And…

And…

Indistinct but whiny noises bubbled up in her mind as her eyes darted between the food and their clasped hands. She was so focused on her indecision that she almost missed a steaming potsticker being held out in front of her.

“Here,” Lena said, tone slightly amused and sincerely doting. 

And Kara, looking up, saw the offered food, the bamboo chopsticks, and the other graceful hand of the goddess divine sitting across from her. 

“Oh Lena,” she softly gasped, blushing heavily and uncontrollably now, “you don’t have to fee—”

And as she spoke, Lena smoothly slid the decently-sized potsticker into her mouth, making her, effectively, stop talking. 

The taller woman was almost grateful for the act, knowing that she was about to start rambling and sputtering and god, Lena was smiling—  _ smiling  _ — so, so sweetly at her. And she was just so thankful that the potstickers at this place weren’t humongous and making her cheeks puff up like a chipmunk. 

“Nonsense,” Lena then said, her voice low and soft. “After commandeering your hand,” she squeezed said appendage gently in emphasis, “the least I can do is make sure you are able to have your favorite food. Besides, I unwillingly and grudgingly promise to release you for the entrées.”

_ And sweet baby Bezus. She really is trying to kill me— _

Kara watched, carefully chewing, as Lena used the same chopsticks to pop a potsticker into her own mouth.

—  _ and god. Such a wonderful way to die. _

_ That’s an indirect kiss, right?  _

**_Right?_ **

“Wow,” Lena said, impressed. “This  _ is  _ really good!”

Kara, having chewed her food to absolute mush, finally swallowed. She had taken a few deep breaths, in and out, and felt like she had better composure and control now— felt like she could actually talk and not just gush, stammer, or make incoherent noises. 

“Their potstickers are definitely first-class and in my top three,” she shared, picking up a crispy roll with her free hand and taking a bite. 

_ Mmhmm, so good.  _

Lena followed her lead, picking up her own roll (but using her chopsticks instead of her fingers).

A bite. A crunch. Another soft sound of appreciation. Kara truly felt vindicated, glad that the younger woman seemed to be enjoying the food that  _ she  _ loved. And it was nice— very nice— to see Lena savor the myriad of tastes and  _ god, the way she closes her eyes in genuine  _ **_gusto_ ** _ … _

_ Stunning.  _

_ Vividly, strikingly, remarkably stunning... _

—

“She held your hand? And  _ fed  _ you?  _ Fed  _ you potstickers?” Alex asked, almost incredulous, and at her words, Kara could not help but smile warmly and earnestly— because  _ yes,  _ yes. 

Lena, tender Lena, soft Lena, Lena with the slow, languorous smiles and firm, sure grasp had held her hand and fed her her favorite food and looked at her with the most focused, most sincere gaze. And she, completely affected, thrummed and electrified and irrevocably besotted, was swept away in the current that is  _ Lena Luthor.  _

But even as she was swept away, Kara felt safe. Undrowned. Head completely above water with Lena alongside her, beside her. And Kara, emboldened, had continued to trace circles on the dark-haired beauty’s hand, had held her gaze and accepted each bite, and smoothly indulged in the attention of the divine that is, once again,  _ Lena Luthor.  _

“Wow,” Alex breathed out, eyes wide and still processing. 

“Wow  _ indeed,”  _ Kara agreed. “Never would I have imagined that happening today in my  _ gayest  _ of fantasies.” 

A burst of laughter, Alex shook her head and tried her hardest not to roll her eyes. “God,” she said, deeply amused. “That is definitely gay.”

“You’re telling  _ me, _ ” Kara countered, holding up her hand. “I was holding perfection in  _ this  _ hand, Alex.”

Alex quirked a sleek brow at her younger sister and hedged, “now, now. Let’s not get  _ too  _ carried away. I mean,” she paused, an indulgent curve playing on her lips. “She’s just gorgeous. Smart. _ Hella rich,  _ apparently. Holds hands like a pro and feeds you your favorite food. You know. Nothing crazy.”

Kara couldn’t help but snort at the impossibility of it. The luck. The fortune— the fate, whatever it was that had allowed this to happen. And Kara, awed Kara, struck Kara— Kara with the self-knowledge of how dense she can be when it comes to the intentions of those around her, couldn’t help but have to ask—

She had to ask. 

— 

As she had promised, Lena reluctantly released Kara’s hand when the entrées finally arrived. By that time, Kara had already polished off most of the potstickers and crispy rolls and had completely finished her taro bubble drink, an act that fascinated Lena and made her ask how Kara managed to stay so fit and lean. 

Kara, in response, stamped down her blush and answered, “I work out quite a bit. 6 or 7 days out of the week, matter-of-fact. It makes me feel good, and it helps keep me healthy; a good thing when working a job that exposes me to all kinds of infectious diseases.” 

“Understandable,” Lena acknowledged as she began to eat her order of pad thai, an appreciative  _ ‘mmhmm’  _ soon coming from her lips. 

Kara started on her pineapple fried rice and spicy eggplant as well, taking care to go slow and savor each bite.  _ God. So, so, so good.  _ She could almost feel her eyelids flutter in the culinary pleasure she was currently experiencing.

_ “Wow,”  _ Lena breathed out. “I do believe this  _ is _ one of the best pad thais I’ve had. Very flavorful. And the noodles are perfectly made. I’m glad you brought me here.”

At her words, Kara paused and carefully laid down her utensils. “Me too,” she said, softly but resolutely, and at her tone, Lena instinctively looked up from her food and directed an inquisitive arching of her brow at the older woman. 

Kara calmly returned her gaze— regardless of how much she wanted to just faint at such a wonderfully intent assessment from the green-eyed beauty— and presented, “I do have a question though. And it’s a bit personal— but you definitely don’t have to answer. And I do apologize in advance if it makes you… uncomfortable.”

The blonde took in a deep breath after speaking. She needed to remain cool and not ramble, so she was channeling her ICU nurse persona that remains composed and collected even in the most critical of situations… thankfully, it seemed to be working 

“Well,” Lena said, putting down her own utensils and putting the palms of her hands together in front of her. “Now I’m intrigued.” 

“May I?” Kara asked, vivid blue suddenly eyes possessing a penetrating intensity that Lena had not seen before— and one that she  _ couldn’t  _ say she didn’t like because,  _ wow. Did Kara always seem this…  _ **_big?_ **

_ No.  _

_ No. It was just her— just her… _

“I don’t like misunderstandings,” Kara began, leaning forward slightly, as if to emphasize her words, and, if she was being honest, to be even just a bit closer to Lena. “And I don’t like to make assumptions either. I feel like both things only cause problems that can easily be avoided. Which brings me to my question. Are you… interested in me?”

Kara’s tone was curious and her determined gaze was hopeful. “I ask because I… I am interested in you— in yes,  _ that  _ way. And I just don’t want to misconstrue anything or overstep my boundaries if you aren’t— and especially, if you’re not even gay.” 

_ Wooh. _

_ Okay. Damn. I did it. I asked. Oh god, I asked her.  _ Kara remained outwardly silent as she internally freaked out, very,  _ very concerned  _ that she may have misread the situation and have now completely dashed any chance of them even just being friends. 

_ It’s okay. It’s okay. You needed to ask. You need to know— can’t keep thinking things when they’re not even possible. Shouldn’t read between lines that may not even be there— _

“I apologize,” Lena said, her gaze softening and her hands starting to move, her fingers smoothly intertwining and then untangling themselves from each other. It was the first time that Kara saw her seem to be apprehensive, and she felt bad. She didn’t mean to make Lena uncomfortable.  _ God. What am I doing? I obviously got it all wrong.  _

Kara opened her mouth, wanting to apologize as well and take back her words, but was stopped short by Lena who continued, “I didn’t think I was being…  _ coy _ ,” her tone lowered, head tilting downwards, and then she was looking at Kara through her long lashes, her striking eyes taking on a searing, smouldering heat. 

Her hands stilled and then she spoke again, voice all smoke and consuming flames. “I  _ am  _ interested. Very interested,” a pause, a biting of full, red-stained lips, “in you.” 

_ Oh. My. Holy. Yellow. Penguins. _

_ My cornbread biscuits—  _

Kara raised her hand and carefully— and by carefully, with a great trembling of fingers— attempted to straighten her already straight glasses and pretty much almost knocked them off her face. “Great, _ god _ ,” she gasped as she caught it in time and fixed its placement. “Wow. Uhm. Great, great,” she repeated, “ _ great.”  _ She then stressed again, making Lena look at her with slight concern.

“I mean,” Kara started, after taking in a calming breath and attempting to channel her composed ICU charge nurse persona once more, “that’s great that you’re gay. I’m glad. And I  _ am  _ sorry if I offended you. I have just been in situations that misunderstandings caused undue… troubles, and I didn’t want that to happen again. So communication is very important to me. And… you are gay, yes? Or curious? Not that there’s anything wrong with that! It would just be good to know so that we can start—”

“Yes,” Lena cut in, generously saving Kara from the start of her rambling, making the blonde flash her a grateful little smile. “I am gay. Well, bi. I’ve dated both. You?”

“Pan,” Kara readily replied. “I like people for who they are.” Her eyes shined meaningfully as she spoke, the affection in her gaze undeniable.

_ And I like you, Lena.  _

“I will take it as a compliment that you are interested in me then,” the dark-haired beauty impishly replied as she directed a roguish smirk at the other woman, as if reading her thoughts. Kara, uncontrollably, blushed a deep red and nodded once.

_ Yes, I am  _ **_definitely_ ** _ interested. _

—

“Well,” Alex slowly breathed out before taking another long sip of her beer. No wonder her younger sister was smitten, the object of her affection was steadily becoming more impressive by the interaction, and not only that, but she seemed to also be quite sincere in her intentions and affection. 

“It sounds like you  _ did  _ have a very good lunch,” she teased Kara, waggling her brows at her, making the blonde laugh genially. 

“Yes, yes,” Kara confirmed, tingling electricity playing on her fingertips at the memory of Lena holding her hand. “Matter-of-fact, I had a  _ magnificent  _ lunch.”

_ The best. _

_ The most wonderful— _

“Oh yeah?” Maggie asked, having just arrived— and hearing only the end statement. The two Danvers sisters turned to look at her and smiled, unsurprised and gladdened by her presence, especially Alex who instantly gestured for the detective to join her. 

Maggie, who needed no further convincing, walked over to Alex and gave her a soft, slow kiss, one that the older Danvers sister eagerly accepted, making Kara squeal internally— more than ecstatic at her sister’s happiness. 

One that she hoped to one day have as well.

Perhaps with a certain  _ green-eyed goddess… a certain— _

“So,  _ how  _ did it go with Lena?” Maggie asked, and as if on cue, Kara’s lips began to widen into a dopey grin, her azure eyes started to go out of focus, and Alex, with a sigh, leaned back on her chair and said in a resigned tone, “damn. You just broke this gay again.”

And Kara, captivated Kara, enthralled Kara, Kara with the tingling hand and warmed heart knew— she  _ knew— this is the  _ **_furthest_ ** _ from broken I have ever been.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, Kara, I don't blame you-- if Lena Luthor ever told me she was interested in me, I'd probably melt into a pile of goo. You are holding up MUCH better than I am.
> 
> What do you guys think? Too sweet? Too fluff? Not enough fluff? Has Kara really found the best way to die? Also, honestly, her reactions are almost completely based on mine because I literally am too gay too function sometimes. And come on, Lena Luthor? Like, holy, yellow penguins. Just. Beautiful. Wonderful. More, please. 
> 
> Also. Who else here loves good, solid communication, am I right? The number of times it has saved me from making an ass of myself or unintentionally hurting others. 
> 
> Anyway! Hope you all enjoyed it! :D
> 
> \-- 
> 
> COVID-19 update: this is just going to be a little part of this note where I talk a little bit about how my own nursing life is going so far. You can continue to read or not if you're interested. I just think some of this info can be interesting or useful to some :)
> 
> So, I have said before in my previous updated that I currently work in a COVID-19 ICU. We had prepped the unit and all the rooms in it to handle airborne (which we are treating COVID-19 as) isolation patients, which means we put vents in the room that cause them to be negative pressure (which means that "negative pressure" is generated by a vent in a room to prevent contaminated air from escaping the room and contaminating the outside). It's actually pretty cool, and works pretty well (used with other airborne infectious diseases like: chickenpox, measles, and tuberculosis). 
> 
> When the patients become really sick and have a really hard time ventilating and getting oxygen into their system, we prone them, which is when we put them on their stomach and keep them there to allow for proper ventilation and lung recovery. This actually helps by doing a few things that I will try to explain as best as I can. 
> 
> 1\. In the prone position, the pressure in the lungs becomes more balanced throughout thus allowing for a more equal distribution and oxygenation.  
> 2\. Reduces the chances of lung injury and helps in opening up the alveoli (air sacs in the lungs) that may have already collapsed, thus also allowing recovery.   
> 3\. Reduces the possible compression of the lungs caused by the heart or diaphragm (can be caused by the abdominal contents-- like a bigger stomach or fluid overload in the abdomen).  
> 4\. This position has also shown improved blood flow to the lungs- theorized to be caused by greater gravitational pull, positioning, or opening up of the alveoli (or all three!).
> 
> We have proned a good number of our peeps, and that has helped some, and I just think it is very interesting because we do it even on patients that are not intubated or on a vent as it helps with oxygenation in general.
> 
> \-- that is all! Let me know if you found this little extra note interesting, and if you want/would like me to keep doing them or not. Thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I didn't watch Supergirl until Lena Luthor came in and started making it a hella lot more interesting-- bless be Katie McGrath. And while I was watching it, I couldn't help but agree with the SuperCorp fandom-- and I am now going to sink with this ship because gooooodddd, is it pppperfect! So. Of course a fanfic has bloomed because of it. One that will be filled with shipping SuperCorp and fangirling about Lena Luthor 'cause she's [perfect] (according to Kara). 
> 
> p.s. I usually write more serious and angsty stuff, but I wanted to just enjoy this one and let it write itself as I fangirl about the ship, so I hope that you like it.


End file.
